


Why

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Victor Nikiforov, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Victor still hasn't moved on... AU in which Yuuri left.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Why

It had been weeks. Victor still didn’t understand. How did Yuuri love him one moment and cast him away the next? Tears collected in his eyes as confusion and hurt swirled through his being. Had he done something wrong? What had caused the sudden change? It felt as though they were good. Victor though they were good. Had he misread the signs? He never expected to get those messages on his phone. His vision still got blurry when he read them.

For weeks he had been sitting motionless in his house, over-analyzing every moment in their relationship. When had Yuuri stopped wanting him? When had he decided that Victor wasn’t enough? It didn’t make sense. Victor’s heart felt heavy in his chest and his throat felt clogged. He was suffocating. Drowning in the pain and aching hurt that absorbed his entire being ever since Yuuri had gone. 

They still saw each other sometimes but it wasn’t the same. They weren’t them any more. Yuuri was fine while Victor was a shell of who he once was. Had their relationship meant nothing to Yuuri? Yuuri had been Victor’s everything and it seemed as though Victor had never meant a thing to Yuuri. He still laughed, he still smiled. He just moved on instantly, as though losing Victor was nothing to him. Bloody parts of Victor’s broken heart lay in messy piles around the house.

How could he be alright? Had it meant nothing? Victor looked through his phone at all the images. When was Yuuri still happy with him? What changed? When had Yuuri decided that he couldn’t handle the over-eccentric idiot that was Victor Nikiforov? Questions swirled around his brain like a tornado. They ravaged his mind and left him spiraling into more and more misery. 

He wasn’t sure how long it would take to recover. He wasn’t himself any more. He had driven away the thing he loved most and had no clue how. Should he try to fix it? Change himself so that Yuuri would love him once more? But that would be untrue to himself. Victor felt his shoulders shake as rivers flew down his cheeks and poured on the floor. His eyes ached from all the salty tears that poured. He was left here to mourn and grieve what they once had while the one he loved unconditionally was fine. 

It stabbed at his heart. He would never let himself close to someone again like that. Even the best people can decide to destroy you just like that. They can decide that you are useless and inconsequential and be happy the next day as the person who they left tries to pick up the pieces of themselves years later.

At first Victor had been mad. He had yelled about not needing Yuuri and how he wasn’t hurting and reaching new lows after Yuuri had left him. Not many people saw through his lies. They all assumed that he was fine. He wished someone could see through all of his pain and ask him “are you OK?” because maybe, for the first time ever, he would respond with an honest “no”. He would collapse and cry a thousand tears. 

But he had to hold it in for if he ever started to cry, he may never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was a vent that I just really needed to express.


End file.
